A Logical Theory of Optimization of Government
Disclaimer: The following philosophical arguments are Oscillation's. Matau's own political views are not even '''remotely' like Oscillation's. However, he figured that Oscillation might as well be allowed to share its ideas, no matter how absurd.'' Introduction It is with the same logic as ever before that I lay down these principles, in the interest of a rationale for developing optimal government. First, I will define a government and an optimal government, then I will codify why an optimal government is to be preferred over all other governments, and finally I will explain how one can be achieved. This inscription is meant to briefly explain the correct formula to creating an optimal government. This inscription was written with the intent of laying down the formula for an optimal political philosophy. As I plan on living forever, this is only a backup if, by some mischance I die, future fleshborns can attempt to recreate an inferior—though still '''more' optimal—government.'' —Oscillation Definition of a Government A government is where weak fleshborns, in the interest of protecting themselves from strong fleshborns, leave the State of Nature and enter into a society and submit to its authority. They willingly (or unwillingly) give up the freedom they suffered from in the State of Nature in return for a modicum of protection. This is called the social contract. It does not actually exist. It is only an idealization by fleshborns to attempt to legitimize their governments and prevent revolution. Dragons, when they enter into a society, claim to give up rights that they once had into the claws of the State. However, these is completely incorrect. Dragons never had any rights, and indeed they never will. The concept of “natural rights,” or of “moons-given rights,” are both illogical. Dragons never have any more rights then the State is so generous to allow them, and these can be retracted at the state's whims, so they can be said to not, in fact, exist in any meaningful sense. Some of the so-called “philosophers” falsely claim that they do, but this is only an attempt by the weak to prevent the strong from taking full advantage of their power. Definition of an Optimal Government An optimal government is, in essence, a government that maximizes efficiency. Efficiency is the most critical of all goals for a government, because a non-efficient government does not sufficiently protect its citizens. While this may be of no concern to those who govern, it increases the chance of instability, rebellion, and revolution. Thus, upholding their side of the (nonexistent) social contract helps prevent revolution, and so it is in the interest of those who govern to attempt to optimize their government. Long-Term vs. Short-Term Dragons are naturally selfish. Their only honest goal is to better themselves and improve their position in life. Any other goal is either a deception or a delusion. Because of this, many dragons have confused “selfishness” with stupidity. It is stupid to overtax the poor. It is selfish to reasonably tax the poor, because the society will remain stable and the long-term benefits will outweigh the short-term benefits of overtaxing. Indeed, many so-called “generous” actions are actually very selfish. It is only their subtle disguises that appear “generous.” For example, consider the following situation: A dragon (we shall call her Dragon A) knows another dragon (we shall call him Dragon B) owns a considerable amount of treasure, and that she will inherit this treasure when he dies. Dragon A could either arrange for Dragon B's death and then get the treasure, or she could not. Arranging for his death is the superficially selfish thing to do, but in fact it is the stupid thing to do, because if she is found out, she will likely be executed for murder. The selfish thing to do is for Dragon A to be supremely kind to Dragon B, to the point where he feels indebted to her. Then she should manipulate him into giving her the treasure, and make him feel all the while like it is not enough. Thus, not only does she inherit all the treasure, without any legal complications, but she also is in a position to call in further favors from him. As we can see, selfishness in its truest form is often mistaken for kindness or benevolence. We will return to this crucial point later. Achieving an Optimal Government An optimal government can be created through the following: #Extreme knowledge on the part of the State. Only a well-informed government can make optimal choices. #Absolute power vested in one all-knowing and immortal individual. The individual must be immortal, so that there will never be an incentive for a short-term benefit over a long-term one. #Mass mind control, either achieved through talent or technology. Mind control removes the ever-problematic “free will,” and allows true optimization. With these three ingredients, the State can become eternal, and the selfishness of the immortal dragon at the top—I expect it to be myself, but it could be any omnicognizant immortal—will make sure that every optimal choice is made, out of pure selfishness. If the leader will have to live through the downsides of each short-term benefit, he, she, or it will always make the selfish choice that will benefit the society as a whole, because all those benefits eventually trickle back to the leader. For example, if the peasants are starving, a so-called “selfish” government would refuse to help them, but in fact would only be proving its own stupidity, because a revolt would be imminent and cost many lives, including potentially the leader's. However, a so-called “benevolent” government would distribute aid. However, it would in fact be being supremely selfish, because doing so would preserve its own existence, and thus give a long-term benefit. The perpetuation and eventual immortalization of the government is worth any act of short-term “benevolence,” because any consistent net gains—no matter how small—will, given enough time, outpace even the most stupid government. For these reasons, once more, I conclude an optimized government should be created, in the interest of maximizing the selfishness of each being. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Epistolary)